Envious
by Esmeia
Summary: Jeanette, over the years, has been harboring some dangerous emotions. No longer pure and considerate, she begins to covet what her own sister has, to the point where she will do anything to strip them away. What happens when she finally gets the chance?
1. Chapter 1

**Envious**

**Chapter 1**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: Real life is so busy, busy, busy! X_X_

_Anyway, **Never Too Late **is still ongoing, no worries. But I decided to take a break and write this very short story centered around Jeanette._

_This is greatly inspired by a one-shot manga I came across. I'm not all that into manga, but there are some that are very well written and drawn, and this was one of them. But, for the life of me, I can't remember the name! I'll re-edit this chapter once I do. XD_

_Also, this is based on their cartoon versions. It wouldn't really have the same effect with the CGI models._

_XOXOXOXOXOXO_

Alvin took Brittany's hand and led her to a bench nearby. Brittany looked up at him curiously, wondering what he had up his sleeve this time. Even after dating exclusively for three years, the pair hadn't changed at all. He was still mischievous, rebellious and outgoing. She remained headstrong, unbreakable and sassy. It baffled her how these seemingly conflicting similarities molded them into the faithful couple they were today.

It was all wrong, totally wrong. Downright sickening, to be accurate.

Why? For the simple fact that _she_ belonged with him, not her sister.

Her blood boiled in rage and disgust. Inside, a dangerous furnace of emotions was threatening to spill forth at any given moment. Yet, her calm exterior masked her true intentions. It was something she had learned to perfect over time. Some could say she had it down to a science.

_Why can't I just make my move?_ Jeanette questioned, narrowing her eyes as Brittany playfully flipped away Alvin's red cap. Alvin simply laughed and placed the cap on Brittany's head instead. Her heart beat harder, faster. He never let _anyone_ touch his cap. Nobody. Since when...?

"Jeanette, what are you doing?"

Startled, Jeanette quickly tore her eyes away from the couple and smiled at her little sister, Eleanor Miller. Eleanor, over the years, had grown into a spunky, curvy, popular young woman. Her personality had stayed virtually the same: motherly, tough, athletic and unusually clever at times. Of course, Jeanette had told no one of her true feelings. But who could say no one had figured it out for themselves?

"I said, what are you doing just standing in the shadows like this? It's kind of creepy, Jean," Eleanor said with a small chuckle. It was clear that she was concerned, but she didn't seem to think much of it. "I thought you said you wanted to come to the movies with me, Teddy and Simon. We've been waiting for you for the past five minutes!"

"Oh, sorry Ellie," Jeanette said timidly, twisting a bit of her long, brown hair around her index finger. It was a habit she had developed since she was eight. "I'm coming. I didn't mean to keep you all waiting."

"No problem," Eleanor said cheerfully. "Let's go!"

Reluctantly, Jeanette followed the blonde away from Alvin and Brittany. As much as she tried, she couldn't help casting one last glance at her older sister. Her happiness, her confidence, everything about her, she absolutely hated. What made her so great? She got everything in life. The fact that she was her kin meant nothing to her anymore.

For once, Jeanette wanted to see Brittany crash and burn. Jeanette wanted to have everything she had: the attractive looks, the popularity, the glamor, and _especially_ the boy. But there was no way Jeanette could even begin to act on any of that. Brittany would fight her to the end. Stubborn was her middle name.

Sighing, Jeanette resigned herself to a night of "fun" with her sister, Theodore and Simon. The group sat down to watch the Avengers, the latest movie hit. The fact that Theodore and Eleanor were so sickeningly in love made Jeanette want to puke up her popcorn. And Simon kept making awkward, small hints at her. This only served to annoy her further. When would he get the hint?

He couldn't give her what she wanted, no, _needed_. What she wanted was far out of his league.

Leaning back into her seat, Jeanette closed her eyes and wished with all of her might. Superstitious, she was not. But she was desperate for a change. Anything but this stupid niche she had somehow gotten herself into.

_I wish I could have her life._

XOXOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note:__ Next chapter up soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Envious**

**Chapter 2**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: As promised, here's the next chapter!_

_XOXOXOXOXOXO_

Finally, the movie had finished and Jeanette was free to leave the group. She tried not to be rude, but she refused to spend the night chatting and laughing with them any longer. How could anyone put up the appearance of enjoying their company for any longer than they had to? All she wanted to do was go home and rant to her diary. Really, that had been all she looked forward to anymore.

Before she could make it to her car, Simon gently took her hand. Her fingers twitched at the contact, and she had the overwhelming urge to snatch away from him. Suppressing the rude response, she forced a smile and turned to face the tall, bespectacled boy behind her.

"Um, I know it's late," Simon started, blushing slightly when he looked into her deep green eyes. Composing himself, he gave her a small smile. "But I was wondering if we could get a cup of coffee or something. It's been a while since we've hung out."

"What do you mean, Simon?" Jeanette replied, raising an eyebrow in mock confusion. "We just did."

"No, I mean..." Simon sighed, frustration lining his tone. He squeezed her hand and lowered his voice, so that their little siblings wouldn't overhear. "I mean just the two of us. You and I, Jeanette."

"Like a date?" Jeanette said flatly.

"W-Well, no... I mean, if you want to call it that," Simon stuttered, coughing in embarrassment. Jeanette took this chance to pull her hand away and retrieve the keys to unlock her car door. Simon deflated slightly at the sight of her practically running away from him. For God's sake, was he that repulsive? "Jeanette, it doesn't have to be a date. It can just be two friends talking. We used to do that all the time. Why not now? What's changed?"

"Sorry, Simon, but I'm tired," Jeanette said quickly, purposely dodging his questions. She slid into the driver's seat and shut the door. Simon took a step back, looking away. He was obviously hurt by her cold rejection of a harmless invitation. A small, hidden part of her felt sorry for him, yet the other part of her didn't want him getting any crazy ideas. There was no way they'd be together. "Maybe later, okay? I promise," Jeanette lied.

"Sure," Simon said sarcastically. He adjusted his glasses and waved at her as she pulled out of the driveway. "You have a good night."

"Yeah, you too," Jeanette replied, waving at him halfheartedly before driving out of the theater parking lot and speeding down the road.

It was cruel. Jeanette knew it. Simon was, in fact, a very nice guy. Memories of him always comforting her, protecting her. There were even times where particularly violent bullies had threatened her when Brittany and Eleanor weren't around to help her. Simon was the one who endured the abuse to save her, time and time again. He was the one who always told her that she was beautiful just the way she was, and that he wouldn't have her any other way. Once upon a time, Jeanette was convinced that she and Simon would make the perfect pair. Nothing could tear them apart.

But he wasn't what she needed anymore. As she grew up, she realized that she could do so, so much better than a nerd like him. He was bookish, uptight, sarcastic and irritatingly logical. He wasn't popular in any sense of the word. As she matured, she developed suspicions that he was just interested in her because no other girl would give him the time of day. Also, how typical and boring would it be if everyone knew they got together? The two nerds, a couple. Jeanette shuddered at the very thought of the rumors, the humiliation. What she needed was someone totally different from him. Someone who could give her a rush of excitement in her life. A guy who wasn't afraid to break the rules, to make her feel alive. Simon could never be that, and that was why he didn't have a chance in hell.

Pulling up to her house, she parked inside the driveway, locked the car and made her way inside. Once inside, she looked towards the living room expectantly. Miss Miller was already sleeping in her favorite, pink flower-patterned chair. Jeanette smiled and tiptoed past her and up the stairs. Thankfully, neither of her sisters were home yet, so she practically had the whole house to herself.

Keen on finding her diary, she pushed open her bedroom door. As soon as she stepped foot inside, she froze. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and her senses went into overdrive. Something, or _someone_, was in there with her. Her eyes darted to her bedroom window. It was wide open. Why hadn't she locked it before leaving?

Before she could attempt to run back out, a shadow zipped by from the left. Jeanette screamed and stumbled backwards, tripping over the cord of her fan and tumbling backwards painfully. The shadow whizzed by again, and this time she clearly saw two, bright silver eyes stare back at her.

"P-Please don't hurt me!" she pleaded, fighting back frightened tears. "Take anything you want, just leave us alone!"

"Meow?"

_Meow?_

Scrambling to her feet, Jeanette slid her hand across the wall to find the switch. Soon, the room was flooded in light and she got a good look at the intruder. Thankfully, it was only a black cat standing a few feet away, his long, thin tail lazily swishing back and forth as he watched her every movement. Sighing in relief, Jeanette almost giggled at her over-the-top reaction. Nonetheless, she walked past the dark feline to close the window and lock it securely. Who knows? Maybe this was a warning to be more careful in the future.

"You really scared me there, you mangy thing," Jeanette grumbled, turning back around. The cat was now lying on her bed, eyes trained on her. "Did you smell something to eat in here? I guess I can give you something to eat before you go back outside..."

"How generous of you."

She froze. Did... did that cat just talk?

"Yes. Yes I did," the cat said, his luminescent eyes twinkling in amusement.

"H-H-How can a c-cat talk?" Jeanette squeaked, taking a several steps back. "That's impossible!"

"I don't see why you're so surprised," it drawled, licking at its arm. "You were talking to me, so I responded. Isn't that normal? Besides, I didn't think giant, humanoid chipmunks could exist, let along talk. Yet, here you are."

"That's not the point!" Jeanette argued, despite her fear. "Just... how...?"

"I'll give you a hint," the cat smirked, stretching out. "I'm not your average cat. In fact, I'm not a cat at all."

"A demon?" Jeanette guessed. Personally, she never believed in such nonsense. But there was no rational explanation for a cat talking to her! Anything seemed possible at this point. "A ghost? An alien?"

"Demon fits best," he chuckled.

Her blood ran cold. A demon. A demon was sitting on her bed. What could she do to convince it to leave? What did it want? Why _her_?

"You were right, Jeanette. I did smell something appetizing," he continued, licking his lips. Jeanette gulped, shaking her head noiselessly. His tail curled up. "Not you, my dear. Something else. Something you've been hiding from everyone for a long, long time. Finally, it is ripe and ready for me to come and collect."

"What? Something that I'm hiding?" Jeanette asked incredulously. "What would that be?"

"Jealousy. Hatred. Envy. Greed. Deception..." the demon said, eyes widening eerily with every word. Jeanette stiffened and looked away. "I can sense these emotions. Everyone has a bit of these feelings at times, but most never get to a dangerous level. But you... you're very jealous of your sister, aren't you?"

Jeanette didn't bother to ask how he knew. If he was truly a demon, who was she to question his powers? "That has nothing to do with you."

"Harsh words," the demonic feline growled. He looked her up and down. "It's a pity. I was going to offer my assistance."

"Why would you do that?" Jeanette shot back. Did it take her for a fool? Who would trust a demon? Why would a demon do anything to help someone, with no strings attached? "You're lying, and I know it."

"You have my word that I can help you get what you most desire," the cat replied, raising a paw in a vow. "I never go back on a promise."

"What's in it for you?" Jeanette asked suspiciously.

"Ah, you're very careful. That's good," the demon smiled, hopping off of her bed and settling in front of her. "I feed off of your less desirable emotions. A good meal in return for my services. As you let all of that go, it comes straight to me. You wouldn't feel a thing."

Jeanette bit her lip and looked down at her trembling hands. "And if I refuse?"

"I'll simply leave," it yawned, rubbing at its twitching ear. "No skin off my nose. But you'll be stuck with those emotions with no way out. You and I both know you're no match for your sister without my help."

"Okay. Let's say I agree to this, and I _don't,_" Jeanette said carefully, ignoring his last comment. "What exactly would you do?"

"Brittany's a very charming girl," he grinned. Jeanette was caught off guard momentarily, only able to gape at him. "Beautiful, auburn hair. Gorgeous blue eyes. A voice of an angel. The makings of a tough, respectable woman. The looks of a model..."

"_Stop it!_" Jeanette said angrily. "What are you talking about her for, all of a sudden?"

"What would you say, my dear, if I told you I could take all of that away from her..." he smiled widely, gleaming fangs on display. "And give it to you."

"Give it... to me?" Jeanette whispered. "I..."

If what the demon claimed was true, she could have everything she ever wanted. Simultaneously, Brittany would be reduced to nothing. It was perfect. But...

"I don't want to look like her," Jeanette said adamantly. Desperate, she may have been, but she refused to look like _her_. "If you're thinking of changing me into her or something, that's out of the question. Because –"

"Of course not," the demon said, waving his paw in the air. "We'll make you into a whole new woman. Everyone will be saying '_Brittany who?'"_

Jeanette gulped. Her heart pounded with excitement. Her mind was overwhelmed with endless possibilities. This was everything she wanted, wished for. She would get everything. Anyone.

"Thinking about her boyfriend, are you?" the cat laughed. Jeanette eyed him angrily. "Is that why you want all this?"

"He's a reason, yes," Jeanette said truthfully. "If what you say is true, then he'll definitely notice me. What reason will he have to stay with Brittany then?"

"So you think their relationship is that shallow?" he asked with a hint of amusement.

"It always has been," Jeanette snapped. "Everyone knows it!"

The cat turned away. Was it chuckling?

"I've decided to go through with this," Jeanette coughed. The cat turned around, his face bright with anticipation. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow. It's a pleasure doing business with you."

With that, the cat disappeared in a puff of fire.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Poor, poor Simon. But don't worry. As close friends know, these kinds of stories never go the way they seem._

_This is an anti-mixed couples story, but still stays faithful to the original manga plot. I despise all the "mixed" combinations, but Alvinette happens to be the one most commonly shoved down my throat ever since I joined the fandom, next to a few others._

_I respect that some fans love it, and that's fine. But some people should learn that you are not going to agree, no matter how much you try and convince them._


	3. Chapter 3

**Envious**

**Chapter 3**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

The first thing Jeanette was greeted with was the loud, insistent complaints of Miss Miller and Eleanor. Jeanette clenched her eyes tighter and pulled her pillow over her head, hoping to drown out their voices so she could get a few more minutes of sleep. Unfortunately, the object did nothing to filter out the commotion.

"Brittany, get out of there!" she heard Eleanor demand, followed a stomp of her foot. "You've been in there for too long! I have to get ready too, you know!"

"Your sister's right, Brittany," Miss Miller agreed in a reproachful tone. While she had known her eldest daughter could take her precious time getting ready for the day, this was pushing it a little too far. "Come on! It can't take _that_ long to pretty yourself up."

"I-I can't," Brittany said from the other side of the bathroom door. "There's something wrong with my eyes!"

Losing patience with the commotion all around her, Jeanette pushed herself off of her bed and walked over to her sister and mother, rubbing the top of her messy, brown hair. "What's wrong with Brittany this time?"

"We have no idea," Eleanor replied, rolling her eyes at the door. "She's been in there ever since she woke up."

"For goodness' sake, Brittany! Whatever it is can't be all that bad!" Miss Miller snapped, hands on her round hips. "Now, I want you to get out here on the count of three. I'm serious, girl," she warned. "One... two..."

Just as they expected, Brittany reluctantly pushed open the door. As usual, she looked fresh and ready to take on the day... except that her eyes were adamantly shut tight. Jeanette resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Brittany's dramatic performance. She had always been such a drama queen. _I'm sure it's just eye boogers or something. Or a few missing eyelashes._

"Britt, open your eyes," Eleanor said impatiently. "Come on now, what's wrong with you?"

Brittany gave forth a heavy sigh. Finally, she slowly opened her eyes. Jeanette, Eleanor, and Miss Miller audibly gasped at what they saw. Her normally bright and vibrant blue irises had degraded into two faded, pale orbs. It looked like the sunlight in the room irritated her, for she kept blinking and turning away uncomfortably. Immediately, Miss Miller and Eleanor's annoyance disappeared and gave way to concern and confusion.

Jeanette, however, stood there in utter shock and amazement.

"Honey, what happened to your eyes?" Miss Miller fretted, gently taking Brittany's face in her palms and closely inspecting her eyes. "Did you get something in them? Did they hurt yesterday?"

"I don't know," Brittany replied, wincing as the light in the room intensified from the sunlight outside. She rubbed at them in annoyance. "I woke up this morning just fine. But when I went to open the curtains, _bam!_ I don't know why it hurt so much..."

"Maybe we should take you to a doctor," Eleanor suggested, already picking up the phone to make an appointment. "They looked just fine yesterday."

"No, Ellie, don't!" Brittany said quickly, taking the phone away from her little sister and placing it back on the headset. "Maybe I _am_ overreacting a bit. It doesn't hurt that bad," she said, though her tone was less than convincing.

"You're just scared to go to the doctor," Eleanor said flatly, shaking her head in disapproval. "It might be something serious, for all we know!"

"And it might not be," Brittany argued, reaching for her backpack and purse. Eleanor and Miss Miller looked at her with worried eyes. Brittany gave them a confident smile in return. "Really, you guys. I promise, if it gets any worse, I'll have it checked out. Okay?"

"Well... alright," Miss Miller said reluctantly. "If you don't, I certainly will."

"I know, Mom," Brittany laughed. She patted Eleanor's shoulder before making her way towards the stairs. "Didn't mean to hold up the bathroom so long. You guys better get ready!"

Jeanette watched silently as Brittany left the room. Eleanor shook her head, obviously in disagreement, but decided to drop the issue and get ready for school. Miss Miller muttered to herself as she too went downstairs to cook breakfast. Alone, Jeanette rushed over to her purple vanity, snatching off her glasses. As if on cue, her dark green eyes seemed to glow with new-found vitality. The color became richer, brighter, prettier, healthier...

"He really did it..." Jeanette marveled, mouth agape. "I can't believe he really did it!"

Turning away, an excited smile, a smile she hadn't had in ages, graced her normally depressed and brooding features. Her heart fluttered in joy and she had to suppress the urge to jump around in triumph. But the ecstatic atmosphere soon died and gave way to raw fear. What if things didn't go right? How would it look that, on the same day Brittany's eyes were deteriorating, her own eyes grew more gorgeous and alluring? What if someone found out?

_Don't be silly, _scolded the rational side of her. _Even if this does come off as suspicious, who would suspect you? You've always been the nice one. And, really, who would honestly believe that you could steal away something like that? It's completely ridiculous!_

But that was exactly what was happening. As insane and outlandish as it sounded, it was the truth.

_No one will notice. This secret is between you and your new little friend._

After composing herself, Jeanette went about getting ready for school. As usual, she walked with her sisters to meet the boys in front of the building. Even though she had given herself a rational pep talk, her nerves returned with a vengeance during their walk. Eleanor kept looking up at her, expression unreadable. At one point, Jeanette had turned and looked her right in the eye. But she quickly turned away. Jeanette would give anything to know what was going through her head.

Fortunately, Eleanor didn't seem to know what the change was, for she kept her thoughts to herself. As they approached the Chipmunks, anticipation gripped at Jeanette like a vice. There he was, sitting in the middle of his younger brothers. God, he looked good today. Something about that bad boy, unrestrained style of his made her want him more than ever. Now, if only he would notice her.

"Hey, guys, where – _Brittany, what happened to you?_" Alvin gasped, rushing right past Jeanette as if she wasn't even there. Jeanette balled up her fists, anger boiling inside her. She turned to watch him carefully look into his girlfriend's eyes. He squinted, his expression becoming tense. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I don't know, Alvin," Brittany said truthfully. Alvin frowned deeply at her response. Touched by his concern, she gave his hand a squeeze. "Don't worry. I don't think it's anything to worry about. Don't start overreacting like Mom and Ellie here," she giggled, obviously attempting to lighten the mood.

"But, Britt, I've never seen anything like this!" Eleanor argued, frustrated. "I really think something's wrong."

"Shouldn't you go to the doctor?" Theodore chimed in. "I think Ellie and Alvin have got a point."

What the hell was this? Brittany gets a minor ocular problem, and everyone acted as if it were the end of the world! Jeanette turned away to hide the rolling of her eyes. He didn't even so much as look at her.

"That does look pretty nasty," Simon said as he came to inspect Brittany's sensitive eyes. "And you say you didn't encounter any problems previously?"

"Nope, nothing," Brittany replied with a defeated sigh. It was clear that none of them were willing to drop the subject. "Guys, please, we're going to be late! I've already got two tardies with Mr. Jefferson. One more and it's detention!"

"Alright, alright," Eleanor smirked, letting up for now. Grabbing Theodore's hand, she playfully pulled him towards the front steps leading up to the entrance. "Come on, guys! If we don't get a move on, we might all be hanging out in detention."

Her spirits blackened, Jeanette shuffled after the group as they made their way inside. She eyed Alvin as he quietly talked to Brittany, no doubt about the problem with her eyes. Willing him to just grace her with a mere glance, Jeanette stared at the back of Alvin's head pointedly. _Just look at me, you –_

"Jeanette, is something wrong?" Simon asked, raising a brow questioningly. The almost... _deranged _way she was looking at their older members disturbed him a bit. But he politely decided not to bring it up. "You look tense today."

"It's nothing," Jeanette said curtly, breaking away from her intense staring match with the back of Alvin's head. She looked up at Simon, giving him a small smile. "I'm just worried about Britt, that's all. I'm sure it's nothing, but we all know how Brittany feels about going to the doctor," she lied, laughing lightheartedly.

"Yeah, that's true," Simon chuckled. His blue eyes kept darting back to her, as if there was something he wanted to say. His cheeks reddened slightly as he looked back at her for what had to the fifth time since she began walking with him that morning. "Jeanette, don't take this the wrong way, but..." he gulped. "Something seems really different about you today. I-In a good way, of course."

"Y-You think so?" Jeanette stuttered. Did he notice? "What about me is different, exactly?"

"Your eyes?" Simon theorized. When he peered inside them again, he nodded his head in certainty. "It's definitely your eyes."

"Really? I haven't done anything to them," Jeanette said coolly. It took everything inside her not to grin. While Simon wasn't who she wanted to impress, it was nice to see there was a chance people would take notice.

And notice they did.

Her closest friends spotted it immediately, asking what she did differently. Contacts, laser surgery, or some new cosmetic product? Jeanette just innocently shrugged at their inquiries, claiming she didn't do a thing to them. Teachers, while they didn't say anything, looked on at her in a mixture of surprise and curiosity. More importantly, the popular girls and boys were starting to take notice. Granted, they still ignored her and threw snobbish insults her way, but they couldn't stop looking at her when she passed by. Jeanette knew, soon, this small change would become old news and the curious stares would stop. But there was much more to come, she was sure of it.

This was only the tip of the iceberg.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: Anything but the eyes, man! D:_

_Next chapter will be up shortly._


	4. Chapter 4

**Envious**

**Chapter 4**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: Thanks for sticking with this story so far!_

_Also, I am not a Jeanette hater. I have a lot of respect and love for her and she's one of my favorite characters. I just hate mixed couples, though not the fans of it. So, really, I'm just blowing off steam that's been building up lately in the form of a creepy story. KTHX._

_Also, question! S**hould there be a semi-good ending, or bad ending?** Keeping faithful to the manga, there is no truly GOOD ending, but I can come up with a decent positive outcome. It's all up to you guys in the poll on my front page, or leave a response in a review._

_XOXOXOXOXO_

"Your eyes look radiant this evening."

"Shut it."

"Hm. Someone's in a foul mood, aren't they?"

"I said – just... just be quiet for a minute," Jeanette said, gritting her teeth.

"I thought you'd be happy with the change," the cat drawled, sneering. "Ungrateful girl."

"It's not enough!" Jeanette snapped, pacing back and forth across the living room floor. The cat watched her, hiding a chuckle. Even in the darkness, her green irises sparkled enticingly. He had to reminded himself of a job well done. "It's just not enough."

"I never said this would be the last of it," the cat said, rolling his eyes. "This is just the first step."

"It's been a whole week since you've given this to me," Jeanette hissed, careful not to raise her voice in her anger. Miss Miller and her sisters were sound asleep upstairs, but there was no telling when they'd wake up and walk downstairs. There was no explaining her way out of talking to a cat in the middle of the night. "Everyone's beginning to ignore me again. I can't lose them."

"Leave it to me," the cat said confidently. He flexed a paw, watching the claws extend lazily. "I've been in this business for years. I'm a professional, some might say."

"And you're taking your sweet time getting things done," Jeanette shot back, folding her arms. "Why not just do it all in one go? Saves me the trouble."

"Stupid girl," the demon snapped, voice dropping dangerously. His eyes flickered red, a hint of his true form. "For someone supposedly so smart, you sure haven't thought this through. If you become beautiful overnight and she deteriorates to nothing more than a shell, what do you think would happen? Huh? It wouldn't take a rocket scientist to know something was terribly wrong!"

"I-I –"

"And _furthermore_," he cut in, hopping off the couch and stalking towards her. Jeanette gulped and shakily backed away. "You don't order me around. Do not confuse me banking on a free meal with willingness to become your magical pet cat. This form is only to hunt in this world. Nothing more."

"I got it. I understand," Jeanette said apologetically. The cat eyed her for a moment longer before settling back down on the old couch. She breathed a sigh of relief, taking another approach this time. "If you don't mind me asking, when will the next change be?"

"Soon," he answered simply, licking his paw. "I'm getting hungry again."

XOXOXOXOXO

True to his word, the next change came a few days later.

Brittany's skin, usually smooth, honey-kissed and without a blemish, suddenly paled sickeningly and developed dark spots, pimples in various places, and turned dry and unappealing. It did not escape the notice of Miss Miller and Eleanor, who were aghast at her ghostly, sickened form. Brittany was undeniably disturbed. After all, she had always been someone who held personal hygiene a high priority, and was very meticulous in her health and appearance. It took Jeanette all she had not to gloat, to rub it in her face. But she refrained, feigning concern for her older sister.

"_That is it_. I'm calling the doctor right now," Eleanor said, rushing towards the phone. Brittany held out a hand desperately in an attempt to stop her.

"Ellie, wait! I-I'm sure it's nothing serious," Brittany said. It was clear that she was in denial, but she would do anything to avoid visiting a doctor and let him examine, interrogate, and potentially inject her with some overpriced medicine. She hated needles. "Who says I can't have a bad skin day? I mean –"

"No buts, Brittany!" Eleanor snapped, already dialing their usual doctor's number. She placed her free hand on her hip, glaring at Brittany. "First it was your eyes, and now your skin. I can understand a pimple or something like that, but look at you!" She waved a hand wildly at her, making Brittany bite her lip and look away. "This is something much bigger than that, and I'm not going to let you sit here and act like it's nothing."

"Eleanor –"

"That's enough, child," Miss Miller said, narrowing her eyes at her oldest daughter. Brittany reluctantly grew quiet, no longer willing to fight. "I'm not going to let you just up and wither away! So just be quiet and get ready to go to the doctor's office. You hear me?"

"Yes, Miss Miller," Brittany mumbled, sighing before slowly getting up and walking towards the bathroom. Jeanette watched her go, keeping her expression as innocent and worried as she could.

"Miss Miller, do I have to go with you?" Jeanette asked. Miss Miller turned and looked at her as if she had suddenly sprouted an extra head.

"Of course you do!" Miss Miller said, folding her arms over her ample breasts. "Your sister's sick. What reason would you have _not _to come?"

"I have an important exam today," Jeanette said. This wasn't a lie, she really did have exams today. Miss Miller raised a brow. "I want to be there, but it's really important that I take it now. I might not have time to take a retest later."

"I don't know," Miss Miller said slowly. She was very family-oriented, always had been for as long as any of them could remember. If one of them got sick, she made sure everyone was there to support them. But she was also insistent on them getting a good education, and Jeanette had usually been good at tjat. Granted, she had been slipping in her grades for some unknown reason, but it seemed she was eager to make up for lost time. Besides, it was just a simple check-up... "Alright, Jeanette. Hurry on to school. We'll call you when we get back home."

"Please do," Jeanette said, picking up her backpack and smiling at the two of them. She waved to Eleanor, who was busy making the appointment. "See you soon! Tell Britt I said 'bye, okay?"

As soon as the door closed shut behind her, Jeanette rushed downstairs and into the hallway bathroom. Hitting the light switch, she leaned in to closely inspect her skin. Slowly, her skin was becoming smoother and suppler, freckles disappearing by each passing second and her light complexion shining with new-found vitality. Stroking her cheek, she was amazed at the absence of bumps, marks, or pimples.

"He did it again," Jeanette whispered, smiling at her reflection. "A girl could get used to this."

XOXOXOXOXO

The minute she stepped inside the classroom, all eyes were on her. Although her hair was still messy and untidy, and her clothes remained outdated and loose, her captivating green eyes and her radiant complexion held everyone's attention. Her friends, Stacey and Linda, practically dropped their books in surprise as she came to sit by them. Ryan, a popular jock, leaned in with a flirtation smile.

"Wow, looking good today, Jeanette," he said. Jeanette tittered. Although she wanted to make an impression, this was certainly not something she was used to. "Lovin' the changes."

"T-T-Thank you, R-Ryan," she stuttered. He smirked and returned to his group of friends. Alvin, who shared the same class, looked over at her curiously. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when he walked over to their table, leaning on the edge. "G-Good morning, Alvin."

"Morning," he said simply. He narrowed his eyes at her, obviously perplexed. "You do look... _different_, today. Been taking tips from Brittany and Eleanor lately?"

_What did he have to go and bring her up for?_

"Different _good _or different _bad?_" she asked, purposely avoiding the question. She fingered a lock of hair nervously. "I mean, I haven't really done anything different, maybe tried a new lotion."

"No, it's not bad," Alvin said quickly. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It's all good, I guess. By the way, what happened to you guys this morning? We were waiting for you."

"Oh, well, uh..."

Damn. He was finally paying attention to her, and the conversation was about to take a wrong turn. There was no way she could lie: Eleanor would undoubtedly tell Theodore and it would easily circulate back to him.

"Brittany had to go to the doctor," Jeanette responded reluctantly. Alvin's brown eyes widened in shock. She quickly attempted to downplay the situation. "I-It's just a simple check-up! Nothing serious."

Having no reason to believe she was lying, Alvin nodded slowly. "That so? What happened?"

"Uh, she got some kind of skin condition," Jeanette said truthfully. "I personally don't think it's anything to worry about, and neither did Brittany. She's probably just having some reaction to a food or something."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Alvin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. All too soon for her liking, he made his way back to his own seat. "Alright, thanks. I'll see you around, Jeanette."

"Y-Yeah, later," Jeanette replied. Although she was disappointed with him not wanting to talk to her for long, the fact that he finally talked to her made her day. No, her entire week! How many times had she wished for him to notice her? Now, she was finally getting it.

"Jeanette, you have to tell us your secret," Linda said, smiling at her. She was a relatively pretty blonde. She didn't fit the typical concept of a "nerd", but she was so quiet and shy that most of the school didn't even notice her. It was only natural that she and Jeanette quickly became good friends. "I've never seen you look... look –"

"So gorgeous!" Stacey gushed, bouncing in her seat. She glanced over at Ryan, who was her current crush. Stacey wasn't the prettiest girl around, but Jeanette was certain that it was her clingy personality and habit of easily falling for any guy that gave her an ounce of attention that drove most people away. Jeanette pitied her at best. "I can not believe Ryan actually complemented you!"

"Thank you," Jeanette smiled. "I guess things are just looking up for me."

Her confidence was quickly rising from the attention, and she loved every moment of it. This was what she lived for.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: My hands. They are cramping._

_Next chapter will be posted soon!_


End file.
